disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Hubert
|shows = House of Mouse |games = Hidden Worlds (temporary scene) |animator = John Lounsbery |voice = Bill Thompson (Sleeping Beauty) Jeff Bennett (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams) |actor = Robert Lindsay (Maleficent: Mistress of Evil) |personality = Kind, grumpy, jolly, funny, presumptuous, proud |appearance = Obese, half-bald, white hair, eyebrows and small goatee |occupation = Monarch |alignment = Good |goal = To have his son marry Princess Aurora (succeeded) |family = Prince Phillip (son) Aurora (daughter-in-law) |friends = King Stefan, Queen Leah, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather |enemies = Maleficent, Diablo |dislikes = The idea of marrying "a peasant" (formerly), the notion of his son not being good enough for Aurora }}King Hubert is a supporting character in Disney's 1959 feature film Sleeping Beauty. He is the father of Prince Phillip and King Stefan's longtime friend. Background King Hubert seems to be a fairly jolly character; however, no one knows the whereabouts of his queen. He has one son by her, however, Prince Phillip, and is shown to be good friends with Aurora's father King Stefan. At one point, he becomes angry due to a perceived slight against his son, leading to the beginnings of a fight between himself and Stefan, using fish as the primary weapons instead of swords. However, he comes to see the ridiculousness and hilarity of the scene and quickly makes up with his friend. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty King Hubert first appears at Aurora's christening along with his young son, Phillip. He is revealed to be a long time friend of Stefan, as well as the king of a neighboring kingdom. He and Stefan decide to betroth their children, Aurora and Phillip, in the hopes that they will marry and unite their two kingdoms. 16 years later, he is seen at Stefan's castle, awaiting Aurora's return eating in the dining room and he and Stefan quarrel over their children and grabs a fish by mistake trying to strike him with and they burst out laughing when Hubert finally realizes what he is holding. He becomes discomforted when Phillip reveals that he has fallen in love with a peasant girl, and intends to marry her. However, neither know that the peasant girl is actually Aurora, who has been in hiding because of the threat of Maleficent's curse. Hubert attempts to tell Stefan of his son's plan, but falls into an enchanted sleep courtesy of Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, who have decided to make everyone sleep until Aurora awakens. However, Hubert's words as he falls asleep help Flora to realize that Phillip was the young man that Aurora had met earlier and fallen in love with in the woods. As a result, the fairies return to the cottage to find that Phillip has been imprisoned by Maleficent, to prevent him from breaking the curse. Once the curse is broken, Hubert awakens and attempts to tell Stefan of Phillip's intentions. However, he does not finish as Phillip descends down the staircase arm in arm with Aurora. He is confused by the scene but appears to be happy regardless as he was unaware that Aurora is indeed "a peasant" in disguise. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Hubert is one of the characters from ''Sleeping Beauty that return in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams. He attends a Royal Conference along with Phillip, Stefan and Queen Leah, in which Hubert is due to give a speech. However, Hubert realizes he has forgotten his speech at Stefan's castle only when he is already at the Royal Conference. Hubert tries to find it everywhere until the fairies arrive and deliver him his speech. Hubert is next seen at the end of the film, attending a meal organized by Aurora. Other appearances King Hubert appears in the episode "Clarabelle's Christmas List" of the series House of Mouse with Aurora. Live-action Appearances ''Maleficent Although he doesn't directly appear, he sends his son Prince Phillip, to King Stefan's castle. In this version he is known as '''King John of Ulstead'. ''Maleficent: Mistress of Evil King John, along with his wife, Queen Ingrith, appears in the sequel. He is portrayed by Robert Lindsay. Unlike Ingrith, he seeks to establish peace between Ulstead and the Moors. Following his son's engagement, John and Ingrith hold a banquet, to celebrate the young couples upcoming nuptials. During the dinner, tensions rise while Maleficent and Ingrith discuss the fatalities on their respective sides, each claiming the other is responsible. When Maleficent loses her temper, Ingrith enacts her secret plan to overthrow the king, by cursing him with a spindle, and blaming Maleficent. Now under a sleeping curse, Phillip urges his mother to kiss John, falsely believing in their relationship, but it doesn't work, as Ingrith secretly despises her husband for desiring peace. The King's cursed state sets off the motions, resulting in a war between Ulstead and magical beings of the Moors, as well as the Dark Fey. Afterwards Prince Phillip ends the war between Ulstead and all the fairies and Ingrith is turned into a goat for her tyranny, Maleficent destroys the spindle and breaks the curse, awakening the king. He is later seen attending the wedding between Aurora and Phillip at the end, telling Phillip how proud he is of him for succeeding in achieving peace between Ulstead and the Moors. Trivia *While not making any viewable appearances in the Disney theme parks, Aurora has mentioned that he attends the EPCOT Food and Wine Festival, eating at all the restaurants. Gallery Screenshots Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-302.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4527.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4605.jpg|"To the future!" Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4643.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4814.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4842.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4873.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4907.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4938.jpg|"En garde, sir!" Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4945.jpg|Hubert attacks Stefan with a fish Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4965.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8426.jpg Sleeping-beauty-sleeping-beauty-4718876-720-480.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-4435.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8530.jpg Image 1096.jpg|King Hubert in ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2739.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2809.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2841.jpg enchantedtales 314.jpg|King Hubert and King Stefan in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Maleficent Mistress of Evil (14).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil - King and Queen.png Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Family Meeting.png Miscellaneous King Hubert.jpg KingHubert Kahl.jpg|King Hubert by Milt Kahl. KingHubertStefan Kahl.jpg|Comparison of King Hubert and King Stefan by Milt Kahl. KingHubertStefan Kahl2.jpg|King Hubert and King Stefan by Milt Kahl. may271.gif|King Hubert Aurora's Royal Wedding (11).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (4).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (3).jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - International Poster 2.jpg References fr:Roi Hubert Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Kings Category:Heroes Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Royalty Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Adults Category:Maleficent characters Category:Parents Category:Nobility Category:Elderly characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Live-action characters